ghostbustersfandomcom-20200222-history
Ghost Chipper
The Ghost ChipperJillian Holtzmann (2016). Ghostbusters (2016 Movie) Extended Edition; Chapter 11 (2016) (Blu-Ray ts. 1:15:51-1:15:53). Sony Pictures. Jillian Holtzmann says: "This puppy I like to call a Ghost Chipper." was one of many Proton SidearmJillian Holtzmann (2016). Ghostbusters (2016 Movie) Extended Edition; Chapter 14 (2016) (Blu-Ray ts. 1:44:40-1:44:42). Sony Pictures. Jillian Holtzmann says: "Guys, you all have your sidearms." gadgets developed by Jillian Holtzmann; in the 2016 movie. History Primary Canon Jillian Holtzmann utilized hollow-laser technology in the creation of the Ghost Chipper sidearm. Its function was to draw a ghost into it, like a Trap, then neutralize it.Jillian Holtzmann (2016). Ghostbusters (2016 Movie) Extended Edition; Chapter 11 (2016) (Blu-Ray ts. 1:15:54-1:15:57). Sony Pictures. Jillian Holtzmann says: "Hollow-laser technology, sucks in the ghost and neutralizes it." Holtzmann introduced it with the other Proton Sidearms after the Ghostbusters met Mayor Bradley. It was used by Patty Tolan in the demonstration. Patty told Holtzmann she truly scared her. Patty activated it. A trash can tipped over and the Chipper drew in the trash through it. The shredded trash exited the rear of the Chipper and went all over Erin Gilbert and Abby Yates. Abby reached into her suit for the trash and equated it to Mardi Gras. After Blogger Chris Gethard was punched out by Erin, Holtzmann set the Chipper down on the booth table inside headquarters and looked at the New York Post. The Chipper was strapped on the bottom of Patty's Proton Pack before team headed to Times Square to battle Rowan North. During the Times Square battle, Patty used the Chipper on Mayhem but the sidearm was stomped and destroyed by one of the Times Square Battle Ghosts. Secondary Canon IDW Comics The Chipper was rebuilt at some point in the year after Rowan was defeated. Holtzmann used the Ghost Chipper on the Stryker Golf Ghost at the Stryker Beach Golf Course and claimed she didn't like its face. This did little to alleviate Abby's dismay. Holtzmann added its P.KE. readings were too skewed to be a decent test subject. Trivia *The Ghost Chipper originated from Walter Garcia's pre stunt viz video.fxguide "Who you gonna call? Call Illoura, MPC, SPI, & Zero VFX" 8/10/16 Line reads: "But, interestingly, the weapons such as the Ghost Chipper came from that original stunt viz video from fight choreographer Walter Garcia." *The Ghost Chipper was originally envisioned as a Proton Shield Gun/Emitter type device. The Ion Shield Pistol's proton effect was later sort of retrofitted for the Ghost Chipper.KyleBrownDesign 7/18/16Kyle Brown Facebook 7/19/16 Line reads: "More 2016 ‪#‎Ghostbusters‬ Prop designs. Originally envisioned as a Proton Shield Gun/Emitter type device. The proton effect was sort of retrofitted for the Ghost Chipper. ‪#‎conceptart‬ ‪#‎conceptdesign‬ ‪#‎art‬ ‪#‎film‬ ‪#‎illustration‬ ‪#‎2D‬ ‪#‎scifi‬ ‪#‎props‬ Aaron Sims Creative." *The Ghost Chipper went through several iterations in the concept phase. At one point, it was drawn as a sentry weapon that could unfold and stand on either legs or a tripod.fxguide "Who you gonna call? Call Illoura, MPC, SPI, & Zero VFX" 8/10/16 Line reads: "Aaron Sims Creative and designer Kyle Brown were involved in the prop designs of the new weapons. Brown took over the Ghost Chipper from the stunt viz. It had a lot of iterations, including ideas of it being a sentry weapon that could unfold and stand on legs or tripod."Kyle Brown Design Tweet 8/4/16 *The Ghost Chipper's hollow laser was worked on by Abby and Holtzmann when they worked at the Kenneth P. Higgins Institute.Abby Yates (2016). Ghostbusters (2016 Movie) Extended Edition; Chapter 2 (2016) (Blu-Ray ts. 00:14:01-00:14:04). Sony Pictures. Abby Yates says: "We're incredibly close on the hollow laser for the reverse tractor beam. Really close." *On the Regular Cover of Ghostbusters 101 #3, Patty is holding the Ghost Chipper. *On page 4 of Ghostbusters 101 #3, in panel 1, the Ghost Chipper is in Holtzmann's bedroom on a shelf. *On page 3 of Ghostbusters 101 #5, panel 5, the Ion Shield Gun version 7 concept is on the shelf. *On Cover A of Ghostbusters: Answer The Call Issue #2, the Ghost Chipper and Ion Shield Pistol concept are above Holtzmann's head. Appearances Primary Canon *'Ghostbusters (2016 Movie)' **Chapter 11 **Chapter 12 (On table at headquarters) **Chapter 14 Secondary Canon *'IDW Comics' **Ghostbusters 101 ***Issue #2 ***Issue #3 **Ghostbusters: Answer The Call ***Issue #1 ****Alluded to on page 19 by Patty Tolan.Patty Tolan (2017). IDW Comics- "Ghostbusters: Answer The Call Issue #1" (2017) (Comic p.19). Patty Tolan says: "So, the Zamboni -- that seems just like a larger version of the wood chipper, am I right?" References Gallery Primary Canon GB2016GhostChipperSc01.png| GB2016ProtonSidearmsTableSc01.png|With other sidearms GB2016ProtonSidearmsTableSc02.png| GB2016ProtonSidearmsTableSc03.png| GB2016ProtonSidearmsTableSc04.png| GB2016GhostChipperSc02.png| GB2016GhostChipperSc03.png| GB2016GhostChipperSc04.png| GB2016GhostChipperSc05.png| GB2016GhostChipperSc06.png| GB2016GhostChipperSc07.png| GB2016GhostChipperSc08.png| GB2016ProtonSidearmsSc01.png| GB2016ProtonSidearmsSc02.png| GB2016GhostChipperSc09.png| GB2016GhostChipperSc10.png| GB2016GhostChipperSc11.png| GB2016GhostChipperSc12.png| GB2016GhostChipperSc13.png| GB2016GhostChipperSc14.png| GB2016GhostChipperSc15.png| GB2016GhostChipperSc16.png| GB2016GhostChipperSc17.png| GB2016GhostChipperSc18.png| GB2016GhostChipperSc19.png| Behind the Scenes IonShieldPistolConceptVersion34102015.jpg|Ion Shield Pistol version 3 concept art by Kyle Brown 4/10/2015 IonShieldGun4152015Concept.jpg|Ion Shield Gun version 7 concept art by Kyle Brown 4/15/2015 GhostChipperConcept01.jpg|Concept art by Kyle Brown GhostChipperConcept02.jpg|Concept art by Kyle Brown GhostChipperConcept03.jpg|Concept art by Kyle Brown GhostChipperConcept04.jpg|Concept art by Kyle Brown GhostChipperConcept05.jpg|Concept art by Kyle Brown GhostChipperFullVersionTimesSquareFight01.jpg|As seen in Full Version of the Times Square Fight featurette GhostChipperFullVersionTimesSquareFight02.jpg|As seen in Full Version of the Times Square Fight featurette GhostChipperFullVersionTimesSquareFight03.jpg|As seen in Full Version of the Times Square Fight featurette Secondary Canon JillianHoltzmannIDW08.jpg|As seen in Ghostbusters 101 #2 PattyTolanIDW101Issue3RegularCover.jpg|As seen on Ghostbusters 101 #3 Regular Cover IonShieldGunIDW101Issue5.jpg|Non-Canon cameo in Ghostbusters 101 #5 ProtonBlasterGhostChipperIDWATCIssue2CoverA.jpg|As seen on Ghostbusters: Answer The Call Issue #2 Cover A Category:GB:2016 Equipment Category:Equipment Category:IDW Equipment